Cowoline Moore
'''Cowoline Moore '''is a 2018-introduced and all-around character. She is the the daughter of the cow from the nursery rhyme ''Hey Diddle Diddle. Cowoline is perky, optimistic, and a hopeful future member of the Ever After High Cheerhexer Squad (if Faybelle opens tryouts again.) Character 'Personality' Cowoline is upbeat, perky and annoying. She likes to think of herself as funny, when in reality, she is ridiculously corny and could tell the same joke at least a gazillion times. This only increases her annoying factor. (No lie. I am a sucker for corny jokes. I find her funny.) She dedicates her life to getting people to like her. Sometimes, she would even take credit for something someone else did just to impress them. Cowoline might even be a compulsive snowball liar, if only to get people to like her. Her smiling, complimentary nature often goes too far, resulting in offensive comments. She often doesn't think before talking about anything, so she tends to insult a lot without really meaning to. Cowoline has a wild and wide imagination (and she still plays with dolls and kid's toys) and is actually very smart. Usually, she pretends to not know many things just to get noticed and get other people to do her thronework. She's also very athletic, being a talented gymnast and general jumper. This, and her naturally cheery and social nature, adds to her desire to be part of the cheerhexing squad. Her parents also took the liberty of complimenting her a lot, that she is very used to receiving them. She is not bullied, but prefers that she be the one who bullies. After all, bulls are male cows. She denies she is ever into anything bad, even when you catch her red-handed. Though she can be a tad annoying and unintentionally offensive, Cowoline means well and is really such a sweet young girl once you get to know her. 'Appearance' Cowoline is a cute girl with cream-coloured skin. She has long and curly black hair dyed ombre blonde at her shoulder and usually let down with a headband and a lot of braids. She has blue moon grey, moon-sized (exaggerating, don't worry) eyes. She is short and chubby. She wears a lot of cow print and cowgirlish styles, but she avoids using leather where she can. Fairy Tale - Hey Diddle Diddle 'How the Story Goes' Hey Diddle Diddle Relationships 'Family' tba 'Friends' tba 'Romance' Probably exaggerating, but Cowoline says she has at most twenty crushes. However, she has no interest in actually starting a relationship because, in her words, it would only "drag her down." Plus, she's young and unafraid. A crush is as far as it goes. Outfits Cowoline's outfits usually contains country cowgirl-ish design, but she dislikes the use of leather and substitutes the faux version for it. Trivia *Cowoline's favorite food is chocolate-flavored milk. Notes *Her name is a play on cow and Caroline. **Her middle name, Calferine, is a pun on calf and Catherine. **Following her 2018 reboot, I considered changing her name to "Daira" to accomodate the dairy pun... Cowoline still won over. Gallery Cowolinefullclear.PNG|art © Madame O'Front Cowoline Moore.png|basic art © Haneeys1nsyeerah Cowolineheadclear.PNG|art © Madame O'Front CowolineMooreTeaPartyFanArt.png|art by Rudino.raagas cowoline_by_haneeys1nsyeerah.jpg|2018 redraw by Haneeys1nsyeerah Category:Amazamazing Category:Zam's OCs Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Hey Diddle Diddle